


unpretty

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: "Chloe thinks that Lana has never had an unpretty day."





	unpretty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

unpretty

Title: unpretty  
Author: Elizabeth  
E-mail:   
Fandom: Smallville  
Summary: A short Chloe pov piece  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
Distribution: Please ask.  
November 2001

* * *

Chloe is willing to bet that Lana writes bad poetry.

Whitney hasn't called me  
my heart aches  
a leaf falls  
winter is everywhere

Never mind that sometimes Lana says something so right, so *on,* in English class, something that makes the teacher smile and say "Exactly!"

Chloe is pretty sure those times are flukes.

* * *

Chloe thinks that Lana has never had an unpretty day. Never a day where she didn't wake up to birds chirping and an outfit straight out of some magazine that Chloe only reads to make fun of the articles because perfect clothes don't mean anything anyway.

Especially when you know that they will never make you perfect.

Chloe is sure Lana has never had a day where she put her heart on the line and into words and had to see that people didn't care. Never a day like the one Chloe had last week, when she got to school and waited for people to notice the article she'd written for the paper, when she waited and waited and no one seemed to notice her or her words at all.

Lana was one of the few people who said she read the article. She even said she thought it was good.

But it still doesn't mean she would ever understand unpretty days.

* * *

Chloe is positive that there is never a time when Lana pauses outside the cafeteria and takes a deep breath before walking inside and crossing past all the tables. She's sure Lana never hears her name whispered with a low and mean giggle attached to it. She's sure Lana never has to think about anything but whom she will grace with her presence.

Sometimes Chloe thinks she's being stupid for worrying about people and what they think.

She feels like she can walk across a room, through the school, around town, and that no one will see her except for Clark and Pete.

Chloe thinks that for all she doesn't want to be invisible, she pretty much is.

She bets Lana never feels that way.

* * *

Lana smiles at her sometimes.

Chloe is pretty sure she doesn't mean it.

end

* * *

Fic-O-Rama  
<http://www.ficorama.net>

* * *


End file.
